eternaltrbfandomcom-20200214-history
/trb/ achievements
(0) Crey evry tim ;_; '- Save gets corrupted. **(5) '''Full Autism '- Watch a full match with full highlights at normal speed. **(5) '''Mother of God - Acquire a player with 20 Long Throws and possesses the long flat bullet throw PPM. **(5) A Reference Point - '''Create physical notes about your save **(5) '''Racial Purge - Sell or terminate the contract of every black player and staff member. **(5) Integration - Sign a female staff member **(5) Composure: 2 - Finish a match with a CCC:goal ratio of at least 3:1 **(5) Blooter '- Witness your player score a thunderous strike from at least 30 yards. **(5) '''Clutch '- Score an injury time winner. **(5) 'Full Sutism '- Start creating additional spreadsheets in relation to your save. **(5) 'Just One More Game... '- Stay up all night playing FM. **(5) 'On the Rise - '''Achieve promotion. **(5) '''Cheese Head '- Sign Omar Koroma while managing a lower league team. **(5) 'The Future is Now '- Start a game after the year 2100. **(5) '''The Begruding Trollee - Have your game crash while winning considerably only to lose the same match after you reload. **(5) Not as Planned '''- Concede within the first 5 minutes of the second half after telling your boys to not get complacent. **(5) '''Lazy Town - Start a game as Nardo and sign Eirik Soltvedt. **(5) Dark Knight '- Defend a /trb/ thread when it comes under fire, usually from Amerifats. **(-5) '''Decisions: 1 '- Play while drunk. **(-5) 'The Referee's a Wanker '- Be the victim of a controversial, game-changing decision. **(10) '''Go Make a Cup of Tea - Download and install the expanded hairpack, cut-out faces, real name fix, metallic logos, real kits, numbered sliders, and a custom skin. **(10)' A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins with One Small Step - '''Claim your first ever trophy. **(10)' The Wenger Way''' - Win the domestic league title with a squad average age maximum of 21 years old. **(5)' Daglish' - Make a terrible transfer while maintaining a negative net spend **(10) Weelah Deelah - Set the club record for transfer income received **(-20) Qatarlona - Severely overpay for a player **(10) You Can't Win Anything with Kids '- Win the domestic league title with a squad average age minimum of 26 years old. **(10) '''Cymru am Byth '- Win the English Premier League with a Welsh team. **(10) 'Continental Domination '- Win the continent's international trophy. **(10) 'World Domination '- Win the World Cup. **(10) 'FAP FAP FAP '- Watch your player score a bicycle kick. **(10) 'Blooter Max '- Witness your player score from behind the halfway line. **(10) 'The City of City '- Defeat Manchester City with at least 5 goal difference. **(10) 'Forever Amateur '- Take Queen's Park to the top division of the Scottish Premier League. **(10) 'Black Power '- Win the Champions League with a squad consisting of black Africans only. **(-10) 'Gone too Soon '- Get relegated. **(20) 'Zazpiak Bat '- Win the La Liga with a team that only allows Basque players. **(20) 'Greece 2004 '- Massively exceed expectations and win a major trophy. **(20) 'Former Glory '- Take Red Star Belgrade back to the promised land and win the Champions League trophy. **(30) 'The Toshack Way '- Achieve consecutive promotions from nPower League 2 to the Barclays Premier League. **(30) ''Pseudo-''Invincible '- Go undefeated through your domestic league season. **(30) '''You Think This is a Game? '- Accumulate 40 days of game time. **(30) Gruffydd ap Llywelyn - Win the Champions League with an all Welsh starting 11. **(-30) 'Special Needs '- Download pre-made tactics. **(50) 'The Invincibles '- Go undefeated in every competition in one season at a club eligible for the highest continental competition. **(50) 'GOAT '- Rank #1 worldwide in the hall of fame. **(-50) 'Death by Sodomization - '''Use a cheating tool for your gain. **(-50) '''Never Again '- Ragequit and uninstall Football Manager. **(-50) 'The Second Coming of Grenville '- Prevent your based regens from playing in international friendlies. **(-50) 'The Grand Alex Choke '- Lose 4 continental finals in a row.